


Achilles

by nocturneFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Devotion, Felix is nice?, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneFlowers/pseuds/nocturneFlowers
Summary: Ghosts aren't kind, but they aren't cruel either. Memories however - The same cannot be said for them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat connected to 
> 
> [Patroclus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230991)

The ghost of Felix is the most distinct among them, and the most recent. Its every bit as acerbic as he was, but its tongue drips with far more vitriol than the Felix he knew.

It is unkind, but sincere. Cruel, but considerate. It is a contradiction in every way, going against Felix's every word about the dead: Lingering, heavy, and loud.

Dimitri finds that it is easier to pretend he cannot hear it, no matter how much he wants to. Felix is dead, but his ghost refuses to stop reminding Dimitri of how and who he died for-

A battlefield, loud and bloody, men and women running and dying, the cloying scent of death thick and toxic - Sweat and tears and blood coating the field, essences of life spilled on the ground as if they weighted nothing, and perhaps they truly didn't weigh anything at all.

Dimitri's anger burned bright enough to cauterize his every wound, leaving him numb where he should have been burning, a trail of red blooming behind him with every step. By the end of the battle, the wounds he's amassed are enough to kill any average man, but specters run on little but rage, and so he forges on, a beast running on its hind legs, swinging a lance down in place of claws.

Or perhaps Areadbhar was, in itself, his claws, shaped like a beast's hands as it was, moving still, lightly twitching, alive yet dead - A living weapon, much like he was. However, his claws could not save him from the warlock lingering just out of sight, and all it took was a bright spark of- what? Luna? Miasma? Whatever it was, Dimitri knew he couldn't dodge, shouldn't even try, perhaps, but then-

Then there was Felix. 

The warlock could not have expected it, the spear goring through his torso, slicing past his robes all the way to his innards, the hand grasping and pulling and out out out came every little thing, and then, there was fury, Areadbhar gaining a life of its own, a beast gone wild. It felt like hours to Dimitri, but all it took to bring him back was a plaintive tug on the edge of his cloak.

When he turns around, all he can see is the color red and Felix, barely breathing, but alive still. "Do not move, I will-." Dimitri almost says, but before he can speak, Felix beats him to the punch. Reaching out with a bloodied arm, almost beckoning, definitely pleading, but shrouded all the same.

"Don't." Is all he says, and Dimitri drops Areadbhar tp scramble closer, picking up Felix and holding him close as he digs through his pockets for an elixir, a vulnerary, or whatever else he could find. He hears mumbling as he does so, quiet and lightly garbled, but clear in every way all the same:

"No use in blaming yourself." Felix was saying, and Dimitri's search becomes more frantic, desperate, even. He turns up with nothing after a moment, and all he can do is weep as he holds him closer.

"Why?" Is all he says, clear and human, so unlike the beast he had been just seconds ago. There are tears in his eyes, and he is reminded of years upon years ago, of flames and screams and a hand trapped under debris.

"My fault." Is all Felix says, and Dimitri hugs him closer, finally turning to the goddess he has long since forgotten, begging for mercy, for a miracle.

"Not your fault. I'd," Felix coughs, and blood hits Dimitri's cheek, joining the others already there, reminders of all the lives he'd spilled just earlier. Felix raises a shaky hand, placing it on Dimitri's cheek and wiping away the blood with his thumb, "do anything for you." He finishes with a bitter laugh, sincere and smiling, the very image of the boy he had once been.

Felix's ghost is the only ghost out of all of them that dares tell him that vengeance will not do anything to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> [ Haunt my little corner in tumblr if you want to!](nocturneflowers.tumblr.com)


End file.
